Broken
by SmilerLizbian
Summary: Jade is left broken but will that change after she meets her new house mate? A Jori fanfic for all Jori lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is the edited version of Broken, a better version. Thank you vanillaandtoothpaste so much for editing it for me. YOU ARE AWESOME.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Victorious. I do own several Hannah Montana cds. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_"What are you doing there sweetie?" the bright blue eyed woman called out. Her daughter was crouched on the ground apparently digging a hole middle of their backyard._  
_"Nothing" the 8 year old replied. Her mother got up from her chair on the patio curious to see what her daughter was doing and to her alarm, realised that her daughter had found a skull from some kind of animal._

_"Jade...where did you find that?" Her mother asked worriedly._  
_"I found it here, it's so cool look at it. I WANT TO KEEP IT" The little girl cried excitedly. _  
_"Do you really want to keep a skull sweetie? What if it comes alive and haunts you?" Jade's mother said jokingly. But her daughter was deadly serious._  
_"That would be so cool if that happened!." Jade exclaimed in complete awe. Her mother broke into a smile, she knew she couldn't say anything to dissuade her daughter; Jade had a love of all things weird. Instead she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and hugged her tightly. Afterwards they chased eachother around the yard with the skull until they both fell about laughing._

Jade looked at the skull in her hands and let a tear fall down her cheek. She could still recall the memories but she could no longer feel them. There was suddenly a knock on her door followed by a sing-song voice.  
"Jade honey are you ready? Breakfast is on the table." the woman called brightly from the other side of the door. Jade just smiled at the way her aunt managed to make everything she said sound funny before shouting back.

"I'll be down in a minute."

A few minutes later and Jade was already downstairs and heading to the kitchen to have the breakfast her aunt had just made; which smelled delightful. Not long after Jade took a seat, her aunt handed her a plate of pancakes and then the honey. Jade thanked her and began to eat her breakfast. A while later and her Aunt joined her.  
"Will you be home late?"  
"I have to stay at school a little longer today because of Sikowitz's play" Jade groaned. Her aunt looked at her in confusion, because if she was going to be in a play then she would have told her.  
"Sikowitz wants us to help him with setting up the stage for the performance, he said he'll give us extra credit." Jade explained. Her aunt nodded remaining unusually quiet. Jade noticed her Aunts strange behaviour but didn't question her on it. Jade soon finished breakfast and grabbed her bag and motorcycle keys (or as she likes to call it her bike). She quickly told her aunt that she was leaving to which her aunt replied, "have a good day at school."

Hollywood Arts might have seemed like an ordinary school from the outside, but it's wasn't. The students there were all exceptionally talented and everyone had to have at least one special talent which was their ticket in there. Jade arrived a few minutes before the bell rang. She parked her bike and leisurely walked in to school. She shot a few glares at students who were in her way as she approached her locker. Shortly after opening her locker she was greeted by a red-headed girl wearing a bright pink dress and pink sandals. Everything she wore was pink; the colour that Jade most hated, but Cat was one of her closest friends so she didn't say this out loud. The first bell rang and the two girls walked together since they were in the same class for first and second period. Cat kept on talking about what her brother did to a vacuum he stole from church and Jade just listened and nodded when necessary. Today was going to be a long day, Jade thought to herself.

At around 5 in the evening Jade finally arrived home after a tiring day at school. She parked her bike in the garage before unlocking the front door and entering silently. She was just about to head upstairs to her room when unexpectedly she bumped into someone who she was sure was not her Aunt. Jade looked up and saw a brunette whose deep brown eyes Jade just got lost in. Jade didn't realise she was staring until an annoying shriek broke the silence.  
"THERE IS A HOT BOY NEXT DOOR I HAVE GOT TO MEET HIM" a squeaky voice shrilled from upstairs. To Jades shock another teenage girl bounded down the stairs and out the door and the brunette with the beautiful eyes quickly followed her out. Jade's aunt finally realised that her niece was back home.  
"What is going on here? Who are they?" Jade yelled before her Aunt had a chance to explain. Jade gestured to the brunette and the man walking up to them who she guessed was the girl's dad.  
"They're going to live here from now on." Jade's aunt said nervously, gaging her niece's reaction.  
"What do you mean?" Jade said, getting angry and even more confused at the situation.  
"Well, you know last month when I went on that business trip to New York?" Jade nodded.  
"Well I didn't actually go there for business. I.. well we.. got married" her aunt smiled as she intertwined her fingers with the man beside her and showed Jade her wedding ring.

Jade's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**The end. Lol no. I'm just joking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I have edited the first chapter because of the mistakes that I have made hopefully it's ok now. Anyway, enjoy the second edition to Broken.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Victorious it wouldn't have been canceled because I'll fight for my fellow Victorious lovers for the show to not be canceled.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT?!" Jade yelled at her with much anger. Everyone who was there all stood there shock by Jade's sudden outburst. "Jade, I was going to tell you when I got the chance but I didn't know how you'll react to the ne-" but her aunt was cut off by an angry Jade "Got the chance? We live in the same house!", her aunt knew it is not going to be easy to calm Jade now so she just jump to what she thinks was the right way to explain to Jade about what happened "Honey, David and I we were dating in high school but we broke up after graduation because we were going to different college and it will be hard to be in a long distance relationship. After college David got married and had two daughters, but David's wife died 4 years ago of cancer. We met last year at New York and from there...well we are married now" her aunt said nervously looking at her angry niece. "Why didn't you tell me?" the raven haired girl said to her aunt, her aunt didn't know what to say because she knew she was wrong for not to telling her niece but she has to give an answer. "Jade, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." before Jade can talk back to her aunt she got a text which she knew who it was from without even looking then she said "You know what...just forget about it. I'm going to my room so don't disturb me." she quickly went up the stairs and to her room without even waiting for a reply from her aunt. Jade's aunt was sad and more she was feeling guilty for not telling her niece, she wanted to go after her but was stop by her husband "Paige just give the girl some time she'll be alright with all of this soon." he said and gave a loving smile to his wife which she replies with a small nod. "Tori honey are you done unpacking your things in your room?" David asked his youngest daughter. "I have unpack my things. Dad is Jade going to be okay?" Tori ask because she was worried for the raven haired girl who is now her step cousin which she barely know about. "She'll be fine after some time. Where's your sister?" David was scared because they just moved here and he does not want any trouble caused by his older daughter. "I think she is out scaring the neighbours son" she said with a sigh, her sister is always doing this but when she's not going after boys she must be doing something even worse spying on them from their house bushes or maybe she'll be on a tree, either way she has a weird sister. Tori's dad just shakes his head and walks to the kitchen with his wife.

After Jade enters her room and sits on her bed, she reads the text she got which was from her boyfriend.

Beck- Hey babe, wanna go to a party? I just got the news about it from André.

Jade- I don't feel like doing anything right now...

Beck- Whats wrong? Is everything alright?

Jade- Just forget about it ok. I'm going to bed. Bye.

Beck- ok. Goodnight babe.

Jade looks at her phone for the last text she got then she puts her phone down beside her and thinks why didn't her aunt tell her about this David guy she's been with for more than a year and he happens to show up with two daughters and she said that they are married. She just sigh and got up from the bed and walks to her desk to do some homework so she can keep her mind of all that has happen awhile ago but she keeps on thinking about those big brown eyes girl she 'met' earlier. Jade skips dinner that evening because she was not hungry and because she didn't want to face her aunt.

After doing her homework, Jade got ready for bed at around 12pm because she has lots of homework but actually she was thinking about the girl who didn't seem to leave her mind. Before going to bed Jade was feeling thirsty so she puts on her black rope and went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, when she takes a drink she hears someone behind her and turns to find the brown eyed brunette in her blue mustache pajamas. The brunette smiles at Jade waving her hand and said "Hi". Jade just stares at her with a blank face which got the girl opposite her even more nervous then she was before. "I don't think you know my name. I'm Tori...Tori Vega" she then extants her hand but Jade just ignores it and said "Jade West". "I know your name, your aunt told me earlier. Are you okay? You know after what happened earlier?" she ask worriedly to which Jade replies saying "I'm fine. Goodnight." she said with a smile and she was out of the kitchen leaving Tori there. Tori just wanted to be friends with Jade but it is going to be difficult getting the raven haired girl to like her. Later that night neither of the girls got a good sleep. Tori was thinking of Jade and Jade was thinking of Tori. Jade was very confuse to why she was thinking about the brunette when she can think about her boyfriend but Jade knew she rather not even think about Beck.

**_***Next Day***_**

The next morning was the same as every morning, the only thing different was that there was three new people staying in the house. After getting ready Jade went down the stairs to the kitchen to have cereal and while she was pouring milk in the bowl her aunt came and greeted her good morning which she just ignores and continues what she was doing. Her aunt went to her and said "Jade, I'm sorry for not telling you. David is great guy, he is very kind. I'm sure you'll like him." but she didn't get a response from her niece then she speaks again while holding her niece's hand "Jade..", "It's okay. Just forget about it." Jade said with an annoyed tone, her aunt just nods and walks to the stove to make breakfast. After 5 minutes they was a loud sound of someone stomping down the stairs followed by a voice "Dad! Look at Tori she is still not ready for school! I'm going to be late because of her." the girl said then she walks to the kitchen to meet a very familiar face, "JADE?" the raven haired girl was shock to hear that familiar voice she lifts up her head "TRINA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?...you...oh no...NO NO NO!" Jade was really freaking out now then she looks at her aunt "You got to get married to a man who has that as a daughter?!" she said pointing to Trina. "That? I have a name you know! Who do you think you are goth?!" Trina said without even caring about what Jade will do to her. Jade got angry she stood from her chair and went to attack Trina but she was hold back by her aunt, she then turn to glare at her aunt. Tori came and saw everything that has happened she was gonna talk but before she could "TRINA! What is going on here?" David asked and looks at his wife "They were arguing. I think they know each other". "You girls know each other?" Trina nods to her dad's questions "Now I have to suffer with her! I can't take this. I am going to school." Jade said, she walks out the kitchen and grabs her bag which her bike keys are in and when out the door. After she left everyone was looking at Trina waiting for her to explain, "We go to the same school. I hate her, she hates me bah blah blah. End of story." Her dad wanted to ask her more but he just stops his self because he knows he won't be getting anymore information from his elder daughter. Tori just stood there confuse and she wonders if Jade is always like this, was Jade always angry or was she just not in the mood to talk.

After arriving at school she went to her locker and while taking the books she needs out of the locker someone comes and kisses her cheek, she knew who it was. "Hey babe, how are you?" he said giving her his charming smile that can make any girl fall in love with him. "Hi, I'm fine Beck." she said as she turns and looks back at her locker, "What happened yesterday?" Beck asked. Jade slams the locker and looks at her boyfriend "Why do you think something happened?" Jade ask with a little anger, "Well...yesterday...your text..." he was struggling to response to Jade without saying anything wrong but Jade was already angry with him "It was nothing. Just forget about it!" just then the first bell rings and Beck can say that he was save by the bell. They walk together to Sikowitz's class. After entering the class Beck and Jade was greeted by their friends André, Cat, Robbie and Robbie's puppet Rex. Jade just walk pass them and went to sit on the chair. Soon after she was joined by her friend Cat who is also wearing pink today. Beck was sitting with André and Robbie. After everyone was in class their teacher came in the class from the window and said "Good afternoon to my wonderful students." everyone was looking at him weirdly till André spook "Afternoon? It's morning." and the students nods in agreement. "Morning? but I am...today I have something special for all of you" everyone just ignores at Sikowitz sudden change of topic and waited for him to continue and he did "We have a new student today." everyone was asking him who and Jade just sat there hoping it was not true. Then there was a knock followed by the door opening and Jade knew who was there, "Hi...sorry...is this Sikowitz's class?" the girl asked nervously. "Can my life get any worse than this?" Jade said as she covers her face with her hands.

* * *

**End of chapter 2...this took me very long to write...I know it's bad...but I'll do more better in the next chapter. Review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews which really helped me, the follows and favorites. ****This is the life! Hold on tight! And this is chapter 3 of broken! So go on and read it! *Singing***

**Disclaimer: It's sad...I don't own Victorious...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jade?" Tori said, "Ugh...yes its me...what are you doing here?!" Jade said with an annoyed tone. "I...go here now...I audition and got in.." Tori said nervously while trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the class. "You girls know each other?" Sikowitz asked looking at Tori and at Jade, "Yes...we live in the same house." Tori said but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by an annoying thing "Whoa...thats hot! Two hot girls living in the same house doin-" before Rex could finish Jade glared and said "You better shut your puppet's mouth before I do it for you Shapiro!" after saying that Robbie quickly covers Rex's mouth with his hand and sinks down the chair, he was really scared of Jade. "Well...that was...interesting...lets begin class you kids can talk later after this lesson. New girl you may take a sit anywhere you like just not on the floor but on these lovely chairs." Sikowitz said touching a chair near him. Tori walks and went to sit on the empty chair near Cat. "Ok...so lets begin..". The lesson when on like usual except for the glares Jade gave to Tori when she looks at her.

After class it was lunch. Beck and Jade was already at the asphalt café sitting at their usual table eating. Jade was eating salad while her boyfriend was eating a slice of pizza. They were joined by Cat and Robbie with his puppet awhile later. Everyone was silent, neither of them wanted to talk because they knew Jade was angry. "So this is the asphalt café...and there is the gang." André said to Tori while walking to the table where his friends was at. He took a sit opposite Jade and Beck, Tori sat beside her new found friend. "Let me introduce you to them...this is Cat, Robbie, Jade's boyfriend Beck and Jade which I am sure you know who she is..." he said looking at Tori, she just replies saying "Hi...I'm Tori Vega". Everyone there except Jade replies her with Hi's. "Can we sit somewhere else?..." Jade asked while getting up but she was stopped by her boyfriend, "No..we always sit here." he said to her while holding her hands. Jade just sat back. "You and Trina have the same last name! Omg that's so fun" Cat said then she giggles. "Little Red Trina is Tori's sister. They are related." André told his red headed friend. "They are? Oh..." Cat said then she looks somewhere else. "You girls know each other?" Robbie asked looking at Tori. "Ofcourse they knows each other, she told everyone at Sikowitz's...whats wrong with you Robs?" Rex said to Robbie, "Nothing is wrong with me!" while they were arguing Tori looks at André confuse with why the boy was arguing with his puppet or why does he even bring a puppet to school "They are always like this, Robbie brings Rex to school everyday." André said to Tori and shakes his head when he looks at the boy arguing with his puppet while Cat tries to stop them from arguing. "You both live in the same house? Jade didn't tell me about you." Beck said putting his arms around Jade and looks at the two girls. Tori looks at Jade and Beck then she answers "My dad and Jade's aunt got married last month. We just moved in yesterday". "Why didn't you tell me your aunt got married?" Beck asked his girlfriend, "I didn't know till yesterday ok. So how do you expect me to tell you everything Oliver!" Jade said getting up from her sit grabbing her bag "Where are you going Jade?" Beck was shock by the way Jade was acting. "I'm going to class." she said walking away. Beck just sighs and drank his can drink. "Aren't you gonna go talk to your girlfriend?" Tori was surprise he didn't follow her, he was her boyfriend after all. "She is not in a good mood now, so it's no use talking to her...she'll just yell at me." he said putting his can drink down.

"Jade didn't know anything about my dad and her aunt even I didn't know anything till my dad told Trina and I we're moving which was one day before we actually move." Tori then goes on telling them the story. After 15 minutes she was done telling them but she didn't tell them anything about what happened yesterday evening. "Oh...you are from Los Angeles but you moved to New York?" Beck asked. "Yup, my dad and I moved after my mom died but Trina stayed here with our grandmother." Then the bell rings and everyone got up from their sit. "It was nice knowing more about you Tori" Robbie said, "Yeah...Tori we should hang out..we can have a sleepover..we can even invite JADE!" Cat said jumping. "Sure Cat. Maybe next time" Tori said smiling. "KK" was Cat's only reply then she followed Robbie out the asphalt café to their next lesson. "It was nice meeting you Tori. Now I have to get to class and maybe Jade has cool down by now. Bye, see you both later." Beck said waving while walking away. "Its just me and you now. Come on I'll help show you where your next class is..." André said, Tori just nods and they were on their way to class.  
Tori had most of her class with Jade but Jade just ignores her completely. Her first day at Hollywood Arts when great not that great but it was ok thought Tori.

After school ended, Tori was waiting for Trina by her car. Tori didn't have her licence yet so Trina had to drive. Tori was looking at the time on her phone then she looked up and saw Jade walking to where a bike was parked with her boyfriend. Tori didn't really like Beck. "We are going tonight right?" Beck ask looking at Jade which she replies saying "Yes, I'll meet you there". "Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?", "Yes Beck. If you came, my aunt will know that I'm going out...to a party." she said to her boyfriend while getting on her bike. "Right...I'll see you later" Beck said then he kisses Jade on the lips this time but Jade didn't really return the kiss, "Yeah...you better go now..bye." Jade said to Beck. He then walked to his car and wave to Jade. Tori saw and heard everything they said but she didn't know Jade rides a bike. She wanted to call Jade but she was already on her way out the parking lot. Just then Trina came and waved her hand at Tori's face, "Hey Tori...you there?". "What..oh you're here...lets go" Tori didn't know she was still looking at the gate where Jade left till her sister came. Trina just walks to the driver's sit while Tori goes to the passenger sit. When they we out of the parking lot Tori asked Trina "Trina...do you know that Jade rides a bike?". "Yeah...she's the only girl who owns a bike...why are you asking about that freaky goth?" Trina said looking at her sister confused. "I'm just asking...and she's not a freak.." Tori said looking out the window. Trina just shakes her head looking at the road thinking why does her little sister cares about the goth.

*******_**After arriving home**_***

Tori's P.O.V

I just hate leaving in the same room as Trina. She snores in her sleep and even worse she kicks in her sleep. Dad said I had to share a room with Trina because there was not any empty rooms in my step mother's house. "Trina do you know where my history book is...I can't find it anywhere...I know I left it on the desk there" I was searching all over the place for it but I can't find it anywhere. "I don't know Tori and I don't care. Don't disturb me.. I have a date...so I need to look beautiful..I am beautiful but I need to look even more beautiful that all the boys will be dying to go out with me." Trina is so obsessed with her self. Everyday I wonder if I was adopted or was Trina just a lost child who ended up in front of my parents home.

"I'm going out on my date now. Be jealous because I have a date on a friday night when you don't have a single date." she was saying that while taking my favourite scarf. "Whatever. Hey...Trina...that my scarf! Trina...and now she's gone...well I might as well study..why am I talking to myself? Arg...shut up!" I was going to enter my room but someone scared me "You know if you keep talking to yourself...people might think you are crazy and send you to the mental institute." she said that and smirk while walking to her room. "I'm not crazy!", "Sure, keep telling yourself that." then she slams her door shut. She is so different from any other girl. Jade is really one of a kind.

Jade's P.O.V  
I saw her at the door to her room, I talked to her and now I'm here sitting on my queen size bed. Vega had looked at me in class, apparently she has most of her class with me. I just ignore her but I did like the attention I got from her. It's not like when other students look at me, they look at me with fear but she looks at me like she is trying to figure me out. Well I better do my homework.

I am ready and its 10pm now. My aunt and her new husband when out. Trina is on her stupid date, who in the right mind will even go out with her. Vega is in her room. Party here I come!

No one's P.O.V  
Jade was going down the stairs walking to that door then "Where are you going Jade?" she said and Jade knew who it was, it was the brow eyed girl. "Out." was Jade's only answer. "Do your aunt knows that you're going out?", "Ugh...no she does not...can I go now or are you not done with your questions?" Jade was getting annoyed. "You can go...have fun!" she said walking up the stairs. Jade just walks to the door and she was out on her bike to the party.

Tori's P.O.V  
It is already 10:30pm, Trina called 5 minutes ago asking if anyone was at home which was a no then she just hang up on me. I don't even bother calling her. I think I'll just get ready for bed. "TORIIIIII!", "Oh My God! TRINA! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" my heart was really beating fast now. "Come on, you're not 5 anymore! You are a teenage girl. Get ready we...sisters are going out." Trina said the last part singing. "Out? Wait...aren't you supposed to be on your date?", "He had to leave...his mom was leaving to London in a few hours..." Trina said that not looking at me and I knew she was lying. "He left you didn't he..." I said it with a smile, "No...he did not left me! I didn't like him anyway...go get ready..we are going to be late!", "How about you tell me where we are going first?". "We are going to a party and you are gonna go with me." I was looking at her now, she have never ask me to go to a party with her before. "I am not such a bad sister, I'm not going to let you stay at home alone on a Friday night. Today was your first day at Hollywood Arts so lets celebrate!" Trina said that throwing my scarf she took earlier without my permission at my face. "HEY!", "What? It's just a stupid scarf." and then she was out the door going to the bathroom.

*******_**At the party**_***

Jade had arrived 10 minutes ago and she still searching for her boyfriend. After arriving she met Cat who was dancing with Robbie they both just greeted her and she left them to get a drink. After she got her drink she wanted to sit. She then saw a couch at the end where there is not much going on except for the girl and boy making out. She walks to them, "Get up and go somewhere else to suck on your girlfriend's face!". "We were here first!" the guys girlfriend said. Jade then got her scissors out of her boots pointing it to the couple saying "Ok. You both get out of her or my scissors will help you out." she says it giving them a wicked smile. The guy studied her for a while, "Erm...i...lets go get a drink..." the guy said clearly scared of Jade. "Why? She wouldn't dare hurt us...", "Kaitlin...she's Jade...West.." he said whispering to the girl. "Jade..." Kaitlin says looking at the girl holding a scissors in her hand, "The one and only. So are you gonna move..." and they were already up the couch walking as fast as they can to get away from Jade. "That's what I thought." she said it while keeping her scissors back in her boots. She sat on the couch and was taking a sip from her drink when her phone beeps telling her she got a text.

Beck- Sorry babe. I'm coming soon...I had to help my dad fix the kitchen sink.

Jade- Whatever. Just get here.

Beck- Nearly there...meet you in a while.

She looks at the last text she got and turns her head looking at all the drunk teenagers dancing.

Tori's P.O.V  
We just arrived to the party. It only took Trina 15 minutes to arrive here. She drives fast, it's a surprise no cop had stop us or that she had never got a speeding ticket. "Tori get out of the car now! I see my friends...faster!", Trina said that pushing me outside till I really fell. "Hey! I nearly fell. Where are you going? TRINA! I don't know anyone here..." and there goes my crazy sister. What kind of sister leaves her little sister alone at a party where she barely knows anyone. I'll just go in, grab a drink and maybe I'll make a new friend.

No one's P.O.V

Jade was playing a game on her phone, she was really bored. She was still waiting for her boyfriend. She was alone there until "Hiiiii Jadeeeeeyy! Where's Beck?" Cat said nearly screaming. Jade puts her phone down looking at her friend "I don't know...he should be here by now...", "Hey girls...having fun" Beck came smiling at his friend and his girlfriend. "I thought you was not coming. Do you know how long I was waiting here?!" his girlfriend said standing up, "I'm sorry...I told you I had to hel-" "No Beck you're not sorry! You don't care about how I feel. You don't care!" Jade was angry she said it pointing her finger at Beck's chest. Cat was scared, she didn't like it when they have a argument it was not long till Robbie came and Jade saw him, "Robbie take Cat with you." he did as he was told. "Why are you always like this Jade?" Beck said it looking upset by the way his girlfriend is acting. "Like what Beck? Tell me... Like. What?" there was anger in her eyes now, "Like this...you are always fighting with me...why do you do that? Why? Don't you ever think your attitude is going to hurt your friends..hurt Cat? Can't you see how sad she gets.." he said it looking angry, "Don't bring Cat in this and my attitude? How about you?". "Me?", "Oh right...Beck Oliver is an innocent boy of course he can't see all the girls flirting with him...sure he doesn't stop them..or even tell them he has a girlfriend!", "This is what it was all about? Huh..of you being jealous? Its stupid." he said it with a laugh. "You know what Beck...just...I'm done with this" she said it walking out of the room. "We're not done talking! Jade" he was just talking to his self now. Jade was really upset and angry with what happened but she just couldn't stop herself. She was on her way to the back of the house. She might just get some peace after all of this.

Tori had grab herself a drink and she tried talking to some girls there that goes to Hollywood Arts but there were guys trying to hit on her so she got angry and just went to the back of the house. When she had reach there she saw an empty bench so she was walking to it. She walking till she bump into someone. "I'm sorry..I didn't see you..." she said looking at the person. "Vega...we should really stop bumping into each other." Jade said it smirking. "Jade? So this is the party you were going too" her eyes widen when she realise what she just said, "How did you know I was going to a party?...you were eavesdropping!" Jade said to Tori. "No...I didn't eavesdrop on you guys...I heard you talking to Beck at the school parking lot..", "I don't even want to hear his name now..." Jade said it while walking to the bench "Well what are you waiting for? a letter from the queen? You were going to sit on this bench too right?" she stop waiting for an answer from Tori "Uhh yes I was..." Tori said walking to Jade. They were both sitting on the bench now everything was silent till Tori talked "Did you and Beck had a fight?" she said nervously, she didn't want Jade yelling at her. Jade looked at her with much anger, "YOU!".

* * *

**Cliffhangers...what's gonna happen? A fight? Will they start punching each other****? No. My next update will be in a few days. Review and tell me what you think ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. This chapter is a little longer then my before chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious but I do wish I was part of the cast**.

* * *

Chapter 4

"YOU!"  
"No...Jade...you don't have to tell me...I" Tori said it nervously, she regret asking Jade. Jade stared at her with much anger than she started laughing which earn her a smack on her arm by Tori "Ow...you should have seen your face...hahahahahah...it looks like you were going to pee!", "I was not gonna...why did you scare me like that..." Tori said looking at the girl beside her. "It was fun seeing you get scared. As you know I am always scaring people. I'm the bad girl." Jade said looking at Tori "You're not bad...people just don't understand you..." she said it smiling. "So you understand me?" Jade said it and came a little closer to Tori "Uhh no...I don't...I'm trying too..." Tori than leans back a little.

"Oh..you are trying to understand me...why so?...what will you get by doing it?" she said confusedly, "Maybe your friendship...thats all that I want..I want us to be friends...I don't want you too hate me..." she than started playing with a loose thread on her blue blouse. "You want to be friends? You have to earn it and hating you...like I said you have to earn it." she said 'earn it' a little louder looking at the Tori which looked up "Why are you being nice too me? You didn't want to talk to me at school instead you gave me your Jade West glares...you didn't want anything to do with me...so why are you so different now?" she said it very confuse by Jade sudden change. "I don't know...so you don't like me being nice to you? You don't? Ok I'll go back being a gan-" she was going to get up when "No don't! I like you...being nice.."

"I was not gonna leave anyway...I knew you would have stop me" she said with a smirk. "Ha Ha Ha very funny...I like it when you smirk...and when you laugh which I don't think you do much...", Jade smiled at the compliment she got than there was a frown on her face "Yeah...I don't laugh much...". Tori notice Jade's frown she than came closer and put her hand on Jade's back saying "Jade are you okay?", "I'm fine...lets talk about something else...like how did you find your way here...or were you stalking me?" she raise her eyebrow when she said stalking. "I didn't stalk you...Trina brought me here then dump me like rubbish when she saw her friends.", "I thought she was on her date...ofcourse the boy left her." Tori just nods.

"So tell me Vega.." before Jade could finish she was interrupted by Tori "Why do you keep calling me Vega? You can call me Tori.", "I know but I like Vega and can I continue or are you going to interrupt me again?" she said taking a sip from her drink. Tori just said no. "Where was I when I was rudely interrupted...oh yeah...how did you get in Hollywood Arts? You have to be talented to get in this school.", "I can sing and act. In my audition I sang a song". "So you do have talent unlike your sister...who doesn't have a single talent in her", "Don't say that about Trina..she do have talents...she is a very good dancer...she has even join a few dancing contest and won." she said proudly, "Really? I didn't know that...so I heard that you are from New York?" she question her. Tori then begin telling her all about her life before she came here. "Sorry about your mom...", "It's okay...I do miss her but I have to let go" she said with a tiny smile looking at Jade "Yup...wanna get a refill on our drinks?", "Sure..lets go".

They were getting a drink than Cat called Jade so she went to talk to her leaving Tori there, she was alone until when a dirty blonde guy came "Hey beautiful..want to dance?" he asked her with a smile. "No...I don't want to..thank you" Tori said turning away. "Oh come on...lets dance baby...you don't have to play hard to get" he then grabs her hand, she just pushes him but he didn't let go. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Jade came looking at his hand on Tori's. "Get away from here you goth. I am going to dance with this pretty girl here." he said waiting to take her away. "You better let go of her." Jade said calmly. "Who are you? Her girlfriend? Leave us alone", "Yes, I am her girlfriend and I don't like anyone touching or even looking at my girl!" she said taking his hands off Tori's. "What...you're gay? Eew...like..bye" he said disgusted and he walked away.

"You okay there?" Jade ask a scared Tori, "Yeah...thank you..", "You wanna go home?" Jade ask concern about how Tori was feeling, Tori just nods. "Okay, let's get you out of here." she said holding Tori's hand taking her away from the party to her bike. When they arrived at Jade's bike Tori finally talked "Jade I don't have a helmet to wear..." she said looking at Jade's helmet. "Here take mine." she said handing Tori her helmet "No..I can't take yours..", "Just take it Vega!" Tori quickly took the helmet from her putting it on. She then got on the bike, holding on Jade.

They have reach home and Jade had stop the bike in front the house but Tori grip on Jade was still strong. "You can let go now...We are here..Tori", "Oh sorry..." she said quickly getting up. "Is this your first time on a bike?" Jade ask but Tori didn't answer her, "It is your first time...you can go in first..I'll park my bike than come in" Tori just nods and went to unlock the door and she went it. Jade came in a few minutes later. She than went up the stairs to her room. After entering she went got a shower and got ready for bed. Tori did the same but she can't sleep so she went and knock on Jade's door. Jade opened the door a few second later "What's up Vega?", "I can't sleep..." she said looking down. "Want to come in?". Tori than came in looking around Jade's room. Her room was full of weird things. She saw a human skull on the shelf, she wanted to touch it but Jade stopped her. "Sorry I have disturb you..I should leave..", "No you didn't disturb me...I couldn't sleep anyway..got to much on my mind..want to watch a movie?", "Sure, what movie do you have?" she ask looking at Jade, "You know...movies about death.." she said with a smile. "Death? Can we watch something else? Something that does not involve death?", "Fine. We'll watch Halloweentown". Jade then plays the movie and they both sat at the end of the bed watching the movie.

After the movie ended Tori asked Jade a question that was on her mind. "Jade, can I ask you something?" the girl just nods taking the cd out of the player. "What happened to your parents?" Jade then drops the cd, looking down she then looks at Tori "Just get out." Tori was surprise with what Jade said, she thought they were finally friends. "Why?" she questions her, "Just get out of my room. Just go." she said walking up to the door and opened it gesturing Tori to get out. Tori got off the bed walking to the door and she was going to ask what happened but Jade slams the door.

**_***Next Day***_**

No ones P.O.V

Tori woke up early to try and ask her step mother about Jade's parents. She was nearly down the stairs when she saw the person she wants to talk to so she called her, her step mother then turn "Good morning honey, you don't have school today right..so why are you up so early?" she said walking to her step daughter. "I want to ask you something...", "Sure..what is it? Is something bothering you?" she said touching Tori's shoulder. "It's about Jade's parents.." her step mother just looked at her, shock and surprise written all over her face. "Lets go to my office and talk." she said leading Tori to her office.

When they got in the office she shut the door and told Tori to have a sit. She then had a sit opposite the young girl, "Why do you want to know about Jade's parents?" she said her voice was very calm. "We talked last night...I thought everything was okay between us then I asked her about her parents and she told me to get out of her room" she said putting her head down on the office desk. Her step mother then touch Tori's head saying "Honey...Jade's parents...her mom is dead...her dad left..." she said as a tear falls down her face. Tori then looked up and saw that her step mother was crying "Oh my god...I'm so sorry...I didn't know.." she said feeling sad.

"No..its not your fault Tori...Jade changed after what happened...she was not herself..she stop laughing..she didn't even talk much..she was no longer a kid...she was...is...broken.." she said as she wipes the tears. "Jade...she was different last night..she laugh...we even talked for a long time...we came back home watch a movie then everything that we had went crashing...", she said upset. "No honey...came back home?" Tori curse herself for not keeping her mouth shut. "Where did you both went?", "She went to a party, Trina then took me there too...and I met Jade there...then we talked..." Tori knew she was going to be grounded. "Why didn't you tell...wait you said she laugh? She talked to you?" her step mother said with hopes in her eyes, "Yes..she was different...I think she was happy.." she said smiling thinking about last night at the party.

Her step mother saw the smile on the young girl's face, "Tori, Jade doesn't let anyone in her life...it takes a long time...Tori...I want you to do something for me.." she said holding the young girl's hand, Tori looked at her step mother hand then said "What do you want me to do?". "I want you to bring Jade's life back. I want my little Jade to be happy again. I know you can do it Tori. What you said happened yesterday...really shows that you can help her...please Tori..make Jade herself again.." she said pleading, "Why me?" Tori said it confuse to why she wanted her to help Jade. "Because I know you can do it...I can see it in your eyes..I know that you'll do anything to help anyone...even Jade..please fix Jade for me.."

"No." Tori replied, her step mother was shock but Tori was not finish "I am not going to you help fix Jade. I am going to help Jade because I want too, not because you told me too. Jade doesn't need to be fixed. She needs to be understand...she needs someone to understand her.." she said to her step mother then looked at the picture on the desk, the older women saw what Tori was looking at so she took the picture bringing it closer to Tori. "This was Jade when she was 8 years old and that was her mother. They took that picture after Jade's first musical play she was in.", she said with a smile. "Jade's mother is very beautiful, her daughter really got her looks from her mother." she said it looking at the picture. She then looks at her step mothers face "I really want to be Jade's friend. I want to know her, what happened to her. I wanna know her.", "And I know you can do it...I believe in you.." she was going to say more but then her phone rang "I got to take this...thank you for wanting to help Jade" she said then left the office. "Jade...what happened to you?" Tori said wondering.

Jade's P.O.V

I can't believe Vega dare ask me about my parents. How could she just ask me about my parents? Who does she think she is? But it's not her fault she doesn't know, she still shouldn't have ask. She ask and I just kick her out of my room after all that happened at the party. I don't understand why I'm feeling more sad of telling her to get out of my room then she asking me about my parents. I always get this weird feeling when I'm around her. She is really making me feel bad. I think I should apologize to her but Jade West does not do that but here I am in front her door knocking it.

Tori's P.O.V

I went up my room after what my step mother told me. It was my fault, I should have not ask her about her parents. I am not going to give up now, Tori Vega does not give up on a friend and especially Jade but what happened yesterday I don't think she'll let me in that easy. I have to face her now, I need to apologize to her.

No one's P.O.V

The both girl was looking at each other after the door was open. "Tori..", "Jade..". "We need to talk" both girls said at the same time. Tori laugh a little the she looked at Jade, "Come in. Trina's not here she went out with some guy she found at the party." Jade just walk in sitting at the end of the bed getting ready to talk but Tori beat her to it "I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents...I shouldn't have ask you" Tori said taking a sitting beside Jade. The girl beside her then looks at her confuse to how she knew what happened, "I asked your aunt earlier she told me. She also told me of your reaction to what happened...I know I should have not-", "No, its okay...I should have not tell you to leave yesterday. I just...I was just upset...no one knows about my parents..not even our friends..not even Beck...". "Why?" Tori was surprise Jade didn't tell her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. "I don't trust them...I don't know why but I trust you.." Jade said not looking at Tori. "I...Jade..you trust me?" Tori said with a smile.

"Yes. I do. I don't get it...we met 2 days ago and we are already friends.", "We are friends?" Tori's smile was even huge now, "Yes". Tori was so happy that she hug Jade so tightly but Jade didn't stop her, she hug the girl back. "I'm so happy Jade that you trust me and we are friends." Tori said it very happily, "Tell anyone and you're dead." Jade said with a serious voice, Tori just smiles at her. "Ok stop with the smiling...its looks weird...but..." Jade said not sure if she should really talk about what's on her mind. "But what Jade?" Tori question, "but...if you want to be my friend..you have to take me out to get coffee. Now.", "I thought we were friends...fine...but I don't have my licence.." she said a little shy. "I'll drive, you will have to buy me the coffee. Ok?" Jade looked at her waiting for an answer "Ok.", "Good now let's go, I'll go grab a spare helmet in the garage." she said standing up. "We are going on your bike? We can just borrow Trina's car..." Tori said avoiding Jade's face. "Oh...where will the fun be in that" Jade said with a smile and she walks out the room. Tori just sat there wondering if Jade just wants to go on a bike because she knows Tori is scared of being on a bike.

_*****At The Coffee Place*****_

No ones P.O.V

They walk in the coffee place and Tori was looking around. There was a stage at the end of the place and the walls had many posters by various artist with a signature at the bottom. Tori really like the coffee shop. Jade notice that Tori likes the place "Its a nice place right? The coffee is even better." she said as she walks to the counter, Tori followed Jade. There was not much people now so it was a little quiet. Jade and Tori stood in front the counter waiting for someone then a pretty brunette who is in her late 20 came to take their order. She look at Tori then Jade, "I assume you will be having the usual Jade?" she said with a smile. "Yes." Jade then walks away to take a sit.

Tori saw Jade walking away so she ask "Where are you going?". Jade turns and said "To have a sit. Remember...you are paying." she then continue walking to an empty table. Tori was still looking at Jade when the girl behind the counter cleared her throat, Tori the turn looking at her. "I have not seen you before...are you new here?" she ask Tori, "Yes I just move here". "You are Jade's friend?" she asked, Tori just nods. "You are very lucky...from the looks of it..I don't think she lets people in her life easily...anyway what will you have?", "I'll have a latte." she said after looking at the menu. "Coming right up" the girl then went to make the drinks leaving Tori with her thoughts. After a few minutes she came handing Tori the drinks. Tori then pays and said thanks then went to sit opposite Jade handing the girl her Coffee. Jade took a sip from her coffee while Tori took a sip from her latte.

Tori was looking at Jade waiting for her to talk. Jade notice Tori looking at her so just looks at other direction. "Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Tori ask. "You just can't keep your mouth shut...can't you Vega?" she said making fun of her. Before she could defend herself they was a voice, "Jenny! I'm here!" a blonde girl in her late 20 said loudly causing everyone to look at her. She just ignores the looks she got and walked to the counter then the brunette who Tori spoke to earlier came saying "Ash! I told you my break is in 10 minutes!" she said clearly annoyed. "But...I can't wait to see you..." the girl whose name is Ash said whining like a child.

Jenny then went and talk to a guy and she came back saying "I talked to the manager he said I can leave early but I have to get back in 45 minutes." Jenny said. "Don't worry you'll be back just in time." Ash said assuring her. "Wait..let me go grab my beg" Jenny then went back to grab her beg. Ash then walked and was standing near the door, she then turn to see Tori and Jade looking at her so she gave them a sweet smile which the two girls smiles back at her. Ash then saw Jenny coming, after she came closer Ash kissed Jenny which she kiss back with much passion. After they end the kiss Jenny said "What was that for?". "I missed you..so I kissed you...why is it against the law for a girl to kiss her girlfriend?" she said raising her eyebrow. "No. Come on let's go." Jenny then push Ash out the door.

Jade and Tori saw everything. They then looked at each other. "They make a cute couple." Tori said, "They do." Jade replies her. They then continue drinking their drink. "Have you kiss a girl before?" Jade blurted out causing Tori too choke on her drink. "Whoa...chiz...Vega...are you okay?" Jade said looking at her. "Yeah *cough* I'm *cough* fine." she said coughing. "So have you? Kiss a girl before?" Jade was still on the same subject. "No. Have you?" Tori said looking shy. "Me neither. Why are you all shy Vega? I just asked you about girls kissing." Jade said laughing a little at the end. "I'm not...shy.." she said looking down at her drink. "You hate lesbians then?" Jade said with a question look. "No.I don't! I like lesbians" she said. Jade just smiles at her. They then talk a bit about school.

When they came out the coffee place it was 11 am. Jade was going to start the bike when she got a call. She then looks at her phone and thinking whether she should pick it up. "You should talk to him." Tori said after taking a glance at Jade's phone. Jade then answers her phone, "What do you want?!" "_I just want to talk_" "We are done talking Oliver!" "_No..we are not...you left me and walk away last night..we-_" "I left you because there is no use talking to you!" "_Jade don't_" "No! We are done!" Jade hangs up the phone immediately. Tori wanted to talk but choose not too. Jade then starts her bike, going back home.

_*****After arriving home *****_

They both just got in the then sat on the couch turning the tv on. Tori then sat beside her. "Before you ask. I wanted to break up with Beck." she said knowing that Tori was going to ask her. "I was not going to ask you." Jade looked at Tori when she said it. "Ok...I was going to ask...but why did you guys break up?" she said as Jade sighs "It just doesn't feel good. Let's not talk about it. Okay" Tori just said okay.

Jade and Tori both spend their day together watching tv. They didn't talk much. Jade's aunt made them sandwiches for lunch. Jade didn't talk much to her aunt. "Where did you both went in the morning?" her aunt ask them taking another bite of her sandwich. Tori knew Jade was not going to answer so Tori did "We went to have coffee". Jade the got up taking her empty plate leaving it in the sink and was leaving the kitchen. "Where are you going Jade?" her aunt asked her. "Too my room." she then was on her way to her room. Tori then notice the sad look on her aunt face "She's still not really happy that you didn't tell her about your relationship with my dad." her step mother just nods.

**_***Next day***_**

Jade woke up at 10am and went to the bathroom to get ready. Tori woke up after hearing her sister awful voice she call singing. After Jade came out of the bathroom she hears a beep indicating she got a text. She was still wrapped in her towel when she went to check the text. It was from Cat.

Cat- Hey Jadey! We are going to Nozu later. Do you wanna come? :)  
Jade- Don't call me that. What time?  
Cat- 12:30pm so are you going to come?  
Jade- Yes.  
Cat- Yay! :D Can you tell Tori too? I texted her but she didn't reply:(  
Jade- I'll tell her. Bye.  
Cat- Bye. See you later Jadey :)

Jade just shakes her head at the last text she got. She was going to get her clothes from the closet when her door swung open with a voice "Go ask the goth! There her door is open! Ugh..." Trina said walking away. Tori then came in not looking at to where Jade was saying "I'm sorry Jade that Trina didn't knock the door before opening. Can I bor-" she stop when she notice that Jade was only wrapped in her towel. She quickly turn around "Sorry! I didn't know...I'll came back later" she said nearly out the room. "Wait...what do you want?" Jade ask looking at her. "I just wanted to borrow your phone to call Cat. I don't have credit in my phone and Trina doesn't want to give me hers." she said her back facing Jade. "Why are you not looking at me when you talk?" she said waiting for an answer.

Tori started to shutter thinking of something to say. "Is it because I'm not wearing anything? I'm only wrap in my towel?" she said looking waiting for Tori to turn around. "Oh god...you do know right that we both are girls. We have the same part. Then why are you so shy Vega?" she said with a little laugh. "I'm n-not s-s-shy.", "Then turn around and talk to me." Jade said clearly getting annoyed by Tori's reaction. Tori knew she needs to turn and look at her to get the phone. She then turns trying not to look at Jade. Jade then walk up to her lifting Tori's head so they can look eye to eye. "Why are you afraid to look at me?" she said looking into the brown eyed girl. "I don't know..." Tori said looking into Jade's beautiful eyes. "You want my phone? There take it." she said placing the phone on Tori's hands. "Thank you. I'll bring it back in a few minutes." she said as Jade smiles at her walking to her closet. Tori can't help but look at Jade. She then walks out Jade's room, closing the door and entering her room.

Tori's P.O.V

I can't believe I saw Jade not wearing anything but a towel. Trina should have knock. I don't understand why she told me to look at her. I didn't look at her because I was nervous. I know its stupid that I got nervous looking at a person the same gender as me wearing nothing but a towel.

Jade even came closer to me that I could smell her. She smelled like cinnamon. When she touch me and look into my eyes, there was a strange feeling in my stomach. It felt so right. I don't know why but I'm always thinking about Jade. Its weird. I got to call Cat.

Jade's P.O.V

Trina is going to pay for opening my door without knocking. I don't understand why she was so shy and nervous when she saw me. We are both girls but yet she acts so weirdly to me not wearing anything but my towel.

When I walk to her and lifted her head up. I look into her eyes and I just got this strange feeling inside me. It felt so right. I don't know why but I'm always thinking about Tori.

No Ones P.O.V

Jade got ready 10 minutes before 12pm and was sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for Tori. After 5 minutes Tori came down the stairs running and she went to the couch standing looking at Jade, she was going to speak but before she could Jade spoke first "About time Vega and because of you we are going to be late!" Jade said getting up the couch walking to the door. Tori followed her while saying "It's not my fault Trina took my boots and refuse to give it back. And you could have just go without me." she said and stop when Jade stop walking. Jade then turns to her "Maybe next time you should keep your boots in a place where Trina can't find. If I left you here and went, do you think you'll find yourself a ride?" Jade said as she turns and walks to open the door. They both we arguing till they reach the bike. What they didn't know was that Paige, Jade's aunt and Tori's step mother was there looking at them. There was a smile on her face to see her niece talking more. After what happen a few years back she will never would have thought seeing her niece like that. She knew Tori would bring light to Jade's life again.

_*****At Nozu*****_

No ones P.O.V

They both arrived at 12:45pm and when they went in their friends was already there waiting for them. Cat saw Jade and Tori first so she came and hug them. "YAY!You both are here!" she said still hugging them. She let go when Jade and Tori greeted her. They then walk to the booth. The booth can fit in 4 people but André pulled an empty chair from a table and put it at the side of the booth table. Robbie and Cat sat together. Tori and Jade sat together facing Robbie and Cat. They we all looking at Jade then Tori. Jade was getting annoyed with them so she yelled "WHAT?!" startling everyone. Everyone was quiet with their heads down, no one dared to talk. Then the waiter came taking everyone's order.

After he left André clear his throat looking at Tori then Jade and ask "You both are friends now?" he asked with a slight fear in his voice. "Why do you ask that?" Jade ask coming closer. "Its well...You both came here together and you're sitting together so I thought you girls are friends now.." he said then look away. "We are friends now. We talked and now we're here" Tori said with a smile. "Jadey made a friend!" Cat said clapping. "Do not call me that!" she said scaring Cat. "Jade...look what you did, you scared Cat." Tori said ask she looks at Cat. "Sorry Cat. I just don't like being called that." Jade said, Cat just replies with a 'KK' and she was back to her normal self. The food arrived a short while later. They were eating when Robbie ask "Why didn't Beck come?" he looks at Jade. "Dunno. Don't care." Jade simply said continue eating. Robbie wanted to ask why but before he could "Jade and Beck broke up." Tori said looking at Jade who is not looking at anyone but her food. "He said he didn't want to come because he was sick." André said making everyone to look at him, "But I don't think he's sick. He sounded fine to me". "So...Cat are you and Robbie a couple?" Tori ask changing the subject. They both choke on their food when Tori ask them. Cat quickly answers "No." which Robbie just nods too with a hint of sad on his face. They all talked but Jade didn't talk much.

After eating, they paid the bill. Robbie and Cat left first because he said that he had to go meet his mamaw at the airport. André sat there a little while talking to Tori about a song he wants her to help sing with him. André then left leaving Tori and Jade there. Jade then looked at Tori and said "Wanna have the dessert? We split them in half?". "Yes." Tori answered as she called the waiter. After eating the desert finish Tori started talking to Jade.

"I am very happy that you let me to be your friend Jade. I know you don't let anyone in very easily but..." Tori then stop talking wondering why Jade didn't insult her in any way. She looks at Jade and her face was blank. She was not listening to what Tori was saying. Tori then called Jade a few time and she puts her hand on Jade's shoulder calling her name again. Tori notice Jade looking straight so Tori trys to figure out what Jade was looking at till she practically freeze. She then notice a man who was in his forties, he was in a suit. His hair was comb back neatly. She then look at Jade confuse to why she looks somehow frighten. "Jade who is that guy?" Tori ask still putting her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Lets go. Now." Jade said grabbing Tori's hand walking out without giving Tori a chance to talk. They both were out Nozu but Jade had a tight grib on Tori's hands not letting go till they reach the bike. Jade quickly got on and started the bike. Tori got on next not asking any questions.

**_***After arriving home***_**

No ones P.O.V

Jade parks her bike fast getting off it and walking to the door unlocking it. Jade quickly walk in when Tori grabs Jade's arm "What happen there Jade?" she asked with a concern voice but Jade did not response. "Jade...I'm talking to you...Jade.." Tori was getting more scared because Jade didn't answer her. She then walk to face Jade and look at her "Jade...what wrong?" she said worried. "I-i-i..." Jade said shutter she then began having trouble breathing. "Jade...whats happening?" she said after that Jade collapse but Tori caught her and she bend down on her knees to put Jade down carefully not to hurt her. Tori quickly got her phone to call but she remembered her phone didn't have credit so she took Jade's phone from her pocket called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady said. "My friend here is having trouble breathing...I need an ambulances here now..." "Does she have any medical problem?" "No...I don't think so...she is passing out..." "Tell me your location please" and then Tori told the lady, she said the ambulance will be there in a few minutes. "Jade don't worry...I'm here Jade..." she said very scared. "He's going to hurt me" Jade said, her voice was like whispers but Tori heard her. "Who's going to hurt you? No one is going to hurt you Jade...I'll be there for you.." then Tori heard the ambulances out so she quickly open the door for the people to come in. They then carried Jade in the ambulance and let Tori to get in with them because no adult was at home also because Tori called.

* * *

**Who was that guy? What happened to Jade? Why did Beck lied? Many questions not from you'll but from me. I'm asking myself that. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. If you didn't get what was going on please don't be shy but tell me...pm me..I'll explain. Until next time, keep on reading Jori fanfics and keep on loving Jori. ;)**


End file.
